


【带卡授翻】王子堕落记

by fluffyballトンドン (fluffy_kittens)



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 催眠, 公开展示, 剑与魔法AU, 可惜是假的, 捆绑, 精神控制, 高潮控制
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy_kittens/pseuds/fluffyball%E3%83%88%E3%83%B3%E3%83%89%E3%83%B3
Summary: 他是南方诸国的最后一道防线。他要么杀死恶魔，要么死于非命。但他绝不能死。他的心跳加快了速度。卡卡西听到城堡顶层有人正慢慢向王座厅走来。他并不打算坐以待毙。随着他的起身，盔甲咔咔作响，他举剑相迎，剑锋直指巨大的木门。卡卡西深吸了一口气。父亲，请保佑我。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 5





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * For [オビカカファッカー (Drakojana)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakojana/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Corruption of a Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610840) by [オビカカファッカー (Drakojana)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakojana/pseuds/%E3%82%AA%E3%83%93%E3%82%AB%E3%82%AB%E3%83%95%E3%82%A1%E3%83%83%E3%82%AB%E3%83%BC). 



> 译注：剑与魔法AU！喜欢的话请给Drakojana老师kudos和comments！！！  
> 没什么用的预警：王储卡卡西和法师“斑”，这里的斑是谁大家都知道对吧.jpg  
> 明明是超热血打斗，我翻译的好差啊……

卡卡西觉得自己的呼吸声太吵了。背后是空空的王座，他坐在大理石台阶上。宫殿内只有他一个人，也许是因为没有其他声音干扰，他甚至能听到自己的心跳，比往常要急促一些。

他隔着手套握紧了剑柄。预感几乎要让他窒息，但今天他愿作杀戮的那个。让他稍感宽慰的是，在即将到来的这场战斗中不会再有他人受害了。

空荡荡的不仅是这城堡，整个王都都被废弃了。虽然一开始卡卡西的贴身侍卫反对，但他并不接受任何反对意见。他要独自应对即将到来的威胁。

宇智波斑，完全是个披着人皮的魔鬼。他曾因为试图征服邻国而被自己的家族驱逐。但现在他回来了，而且比以前更为强大，每一个他入侵的国家都被彻底摧毁。他烧毁城池，屠尽王室成员，根本没有人能够阻止他。

回想起最初有关斑复出的传闻，王子咬紧了牙关。宇智波家族的大屠杀事件震惊了诸位王国和公国的统治者。但对于卡卡西来说，事实要更为痛苦不堪。

不过，他不能再盘桓于内心的疼痛。他现在的责任就是坚守阵地，阻挡斑的进攻。他不能浪费几个月来的准备工作。他将为朋友们报仇。

然而，知晓了他的王国是未被法师的军队染指的最后一个国家，依旧令人不安。卡卡西在无数个夜晚试图读懂斑向他的王国发出的警告的真实意义。

_“回到你的国家，告诉你们的王子……我会将他的国家留到最后。”_

斑似乎遵守了自己的诺言，他真的先征服了南方其他的邻国，现在是去征服旗木家族统治的国家了。卡卡西有足够的时间来做好迎接任何可能到来的准备。

孤身一人在这座城市等了很久后，他听到了敌人踏进大门的声音。在自己的城堡里迎接来客只是时间问题。经过漫长地训练，他的耳朵现在灵敏了许多。

卡卡西没有浪费时间。他收集了关于宇智波斑的所有信息。宇智波家全族都是天生的魔法师，他们尤其对火系魔法有天生的亲和力。但斑要更为强大。虽然他善于纵火，但更出名的是他可以仅凭眼睛施法迷惑别人。如果想要和他战斗，就不能直视他的眼睛。

这就是旗木家后裔训练的灵感来源。他已经是一名优秀的战士，他的家族以剑术为荣。但如果敌人只用一个眼神就能让他困在原地，单纯的挥动武器将毫无用处。三个月来，卡卡西在练习所有招式时都会将眼睛蒙起来。

也正是如此，他现在能仅凭听觉在王座厅内等待着斑的到来。一条厚厚的天鹅绒布带蒙在他的眼睛上，保护他不被恶魔控制精神。他对自己的手臂和手腕很有信心，它们训练有素，不用看就能进行所有的攻击。他也相信自己的双腿，它们能够让他保持站立直到他砍下敌人的头颅。

他是南方诸国的最后一道防线。他要么杀死恶魔，要么死于非命。但他绝不能死。

他的心跳加快了速度。卡卡西听到城堡顶层有人正慢慢向王座厅走来。他并不打算坐以待毙。随着他的起身，盔甲咔咔作响，他举剑相迎，剑锋直指巨大的木门。

卡卡西深吸了一口气。 _父亲，请保佑我。_

黑色的橡木大门在一声长长的嘎吱声中打开了，既没有被炸开也没有被撕碎。一股无形的力量推开了它们，王子很确定门口站着的是谁。

“空荡荡的王国，空荡荡的城堡……我差点以为你已经和其他懦夫逃走了，旗木卡卡西。”

尽管这辈子都没听过他的声音，但卡卡西已经对传言有所耳闻。在那一瞬间，他感受到那些都是真的。仅凭一句话，威吓的气氛就在王座厅蔓延开来，这足以吓倒一些人。但是不包括卡卡西，他不会被吓倒。

“是我送走了我全部的人民，我不会让他们被无情屠戮！”

卡卡西听到了斑的脚步声，法师踏进了他家族的王座厅。为了赢过对方的自信，他走下台阶来到地面。

“这么说你只有一个人。这给我省了不少麻烦。真可惜，没人会见证你英勇的战斗。”

“我不需要观众。我是来阻止你的。即使我失败了，你也休想占领我的国家。”

在斑走近时，卡卡西把脚步转向一边。他们绕成一个巨大的圈走着，等待着即将到来的交锋。

“为什么蒙上眼睛？”法师阴沉地笑问，“单是我的存在就这么吓人了吗？”

“我非常了解你那双危险的眼睛，斑。”卡卡西厌恶地吐出敌人的名字。“我将在这里终结你的性命。”

“那我可就轻松太多了……”

王子听到斑身边的地板上有什么东西咔哒响了一声。他皱起眉头辨别着声音。那毫无疑问是什么木制品。卡卡西很快想到了据说这个出了名的宇智波是用面具遮脸的。

“我不在乎，”他说，“准备受死吧，你这怪物！”

卡卡西握着剑柄向斑进攻，以便在近身时将剑向前刺去。戒备着对方是火系魔法师，他必须将注意力集中在面前最细微的空气变化上。如他所料，他听到了一阵微弱的热风漩涡的流动，并迅速向右跳去，连一丝火焰都没能擦过他的身体。

他就地一滚后迅速的站起来，挥剑再次指向斑。

“你审时度势的能力令人惊叹啊，卡卡西王子。”法师的声音透露着愉悦。“不过，如果我想让你与我的火焰共舞，又怎么会只有一发呢？”

卡卡西低吼一声，他听到几处火焰燃起的声音。他等待了几秒钟，以为对方会把火球扔向他。但那场战斗对他的敌人来说不过是一场游戏。看来王子每次都得主动出击。

他充分信任自己脚步的迅捷，他再次向斑冲去，闪躲着火球。感受到对方出现在他武器可以触及的地方时他终于可以挥剑了，剑身击中了什么柔软的东西。

卡卡西没打算这么早庆贺。当剑身受阻无法斩断躯体时，他抽出剑，转过身将剑举到他认为会是斑脖子的高度。而它再一次毫无阻力的切入了一种物质。

不过，他紧接着就被迫撤退了，因为他已经听到一只沾满火焰的手抓向他的胳膊。在发现剑拔不出来时，王子稳住呼吸，不让自己慌乱。他奋力一拉，辅以有力的前踢，终于在火焰舔上他的盔甲时成功滚开。

在和对方拉开距离后，他迅速用两根手指滑过剑身，却没有感觉到剑身上面有任何液体，这让他很困惑。那么他到底切到了什么？

“很惊讶吗？你真以为我会让你如此轻易伤到我？”

卡卡西这才注意到了房间里出现了一种全新的声音。像是树枝在风中断裂，或是木质地板受到重压后的摩擦的声音。但是王座厅的地面是石头铺就的，上面铺着羊毛的地毯。

“就算你有一些我没听说过的花样，你也无法阻止我。”他不得不花点时间重新谋划。除了避开魔法攻击之外，现在他还要考虑把武器对准哪里。毕竟他惯用的挥剑无法突破新的障碍。

“我们可以停下这出闹剧了，你甚至都碰不到我。”卡卡西能听到那嘲弄的微笑。这激怒了他，但是在战斗中他必须控制住自己的情绪。放任敌方挑衅将会导致致命错误。

“可笑的是你过于自信了。”王子还以颜色，尽管并不是字面意义上的用火攻火。“我向你保证，你从未遇到过像我这样的对手。”

“听上去你很为自己的血统自豪。不过你不是很小的时候就被逼着继承王位了吗？”

卡卡西现在得停止敌人消遣他的行为了。他不会允许斑将他拖入有关他家族的话题。他再次出击，选择攻向法师的腿。王子甚至不知道对方是否穿着盔甲，但现在他就会了解自己是会击中敌人还是他的魔法防护了。

他连续发动了几次攻击，迫使斑成为了闪躲和后退的人。他双手握紧剑柄，挥动间翻转手腕改变着剑刃的方向和角度。虽然只能碰到空气，他还是听到了对方为了避开被砍到的脚步声。

周围的温度再次升高，卡卡西冒着被烧伤的危险，继续劈砍不退反进。他不砍到法师的衣服或者盔甲前决不罢休。尽管从他听到的声音来看，斑的脚步声并不如他所愿般匆忙或者沉重。

“没心情聊聊，是吗？”在卡卡西翻滚着躲开另一个火球时，斑笑了起来。

每次躲开火球的时候，王子都能听到它们击中城堡墙壁的声音。王座厅左侧的两扇彩绘玻璃窗已经被击碎，风灌了进来。它呼啸着，却只是助长了装饰石墙的旗帜上燃烧的余火。

“还是说，你知道我是对的，你不曾要求加冕，因为你觉得自己还不够资格？”

“你根本不了解我，有什么资格谈论我的事情！”卡卡西提高了声音，却没有因为愤怒或者其他情绪而动摇。“你只会无休止的屠杀！”

“也许我知道的比你想的还要多。”法师发动了下一次攻击，迫使王子跑到房间的另一边。“你没有接受国王的冠冕，这还不能够说明问题吗？”

温度在慢慢上升，情况对卡卡西不利。他不愿去深思剑根本不是魔法对手的事实。他那么刻苦训练，几乎到了筋疲力尽的地步，只是为了缩小冰冷钢铁和火焰力量之间那巨大的差距。

“我不会与敌人讨论我的个人选择。你为什么不闭上嘴然后去死呢？！”

“你还没受够这些愚蠢的跑来跑去吗？”斑并不打算停止嘲讽。“放弃会容易得多……”

卡卡西的剑又砍了好几下那些木头一样的障碍。在激烈的战斗中，他很容易失去对感情的控制。现在他的挥击更为有力，并且成功地砍断了那些阻碍他武器的东西。但他连剑尖都擦不到法师。

“一个老朋友……告诉我……为了我的朋友们……永远不要放弃！”王子咬紧牙关，几乎是喊出这句话。因为斑诡谲的躲闪，他越来越恼火。“在这，是为了保护我的王国！”

“什么样的朋友？那些为了你的技能而利用你的人吗？”法师大笑起来，声音在房间里回荡。“哪有什么王国？你自己拒绝称王，而且你的土地上空无一人。”

“我有义务杀掉你！”

卡卡西回想着听到的那些可怕的消息。因为他面前的男人，其他的王族是如何一个个沦为牺牲品的。他从来没有真的和其中任何一个成为朋友，一直只是为了维系国家间良好关系。

旗木家以高超的剑术闻名。但他们也是优秀的外交家，几乎在所有冲突中都保持中立。卡卡西从孩提时就被教导这一切，所以邻国的王子和公主都争相与他结交。

但有只一个人是他的挚友。正因为他们不被认为是本国的王位继承人，也因为他们根本不在乎卡卡西的家族地位。

而他们——是他——也成为了斑大屠杀的受害者。

“你根本不会明白的，你屠尽了你的整个家族，你这个魔鬼！”

有那么一瞬间，王子以为自己终于击中了敌人，他的剑刺入了对方的手。但很快就证明他错了，他听到了身后的声音，并且不得不避开另一个火焰法术。

“那一定很痛苦吧，嗯？”斑听上去因为他的话格外愉快。“尤其是 _宇智波带土_ 的死讯，不是吗？”

听到魔鬼说出这个名字足以让卡卡西推向崩溃的边缘。他的情绪彻底脱出了他的掌控，除了盲目的狂怒他什么也感受不到。

“你竟敢提他的名字！”他用尽全身力气大喊道，然后转身挥剑砍向身后的人。即使听到斑念诵更多法术时也没有停下来继续向前冲。

如果他现在还存有理智，说不定他会为了暂时的失控而羞愧。但这伤口是那么新鲜，卡卡西根本无法忘记，也无法走出来。

从孩提时期开始，旗木家族领导的王国就一直欢迎着带土的到来。也许他是唯一一个卡卡西乐于相处的人。由于血统不纯，他未曾被授予王子的称号，但这从来没有困扰过他。卡卡西并不害怕他的魔法。卡卡西并不厌倦他的陪伴。也许卡卡西甚至——

但在所有人听到宇智波家族被屠杀殆尽的消息后，一切都停止了。在那之后，带土再也没有来找过卡卡西。

而现在，斑却因为提到王子死去的友人而大笑起来。这就像将世界上最锋利的匕首插进了他的心脏。

“你……你觉得你族人的死是那么好笑的事情吗？！”

卡卡西的咆哮声响彻城堡的大厅，连法师都停止了笑声。

“哦，卡卡西……你可真天真。”斑甚至不再称呼他的头衔。“要是你把那个愚蠢的眼罩摘了就好了。”

“好让你把我催眠成无意识的傀儡吗？”王子气呼呼地说。“你想都不要想！”

卡卡西从未想过自己的手臂居然会被敌人抓住，但他感觉到自己的右臂停了下来，被人紧紧地握住，不久之后皮肤变得发烫。

“我不需要看着你的眼睛把你变成我的。”

这话听起来不太对劲，听起来……非常不对。他说不出来哪里不对，但是当王子终于猛地扯回自己的手避免头发被烧焦时，他甚至觉得自己的心正屈服于斑带来的恐怖气息。

“你抓到我没有任何意义，只要我的人民是安全的我的国家就安然无恙。我只是个肉体凡胎。”

“所以你觉得我是贪图你的王国？”斑的大笑在王座厅回响。“瞧瞧，这就是你失误的地方，亲爱的王子……你觉得自己非常聪明，将所有人送了出去，但是最后，我恰好在我想的地方得到了你。”

卡卡西不愿意去想法师的意思。他设法再次控制住自己的情绪，再一次砍向他与斑之间的阻碍。他从未让他的剑掉下或者从手里滑脱，勇往直前，准确无误地挥舞着。

“我是为你而来的，卡卡西。”

不过，他没想到会听到这句话，他绊倒了，攻击也落了空。在一个火球击中他后背，王子哼了一声，幸好他的盔甲不是易燃物。疼得要命，钢铁还导热，卡卡西的肺部后面烫到了，他难以呼吸。

“你的剑术令人钦佩，只是在魔法面前毫无作用。穿着盔甲你的血很快就沸腾的。”

 _少说话，多动脑_ ，卡卡西从攻击中缓了过来。他一直处于最高警戒状态，并且再一次注意到，法师在给他时间准备进行另一波攻击。斑根本就是在玩弄他，他确信自己的魔法比任何物理武器都要强。

王子不断在王座厅追击着敌人，又要不停地躲避开那些想要灼伤他皮肤的火焰。但他只是个凡人，他的体力正在慢慢耗尽。他不知道他们这样战斗了多久，但他甚至感觉不到碎窗吹进来的风了。

石墙被火焰击中了太多次，它们吸收了所有的热量。所有曾经装饰过王座厅的木制品或者织物都被烧成了灰烬。冷空气一吹进来就立刻被加热了。

卡卡西渴望呼吸到冷空气，他的呼吸随着每一次翻滚、躲避或跳开而越来越深。他不能让自己急促清浅的呼吸——在他无法依靠自己眼睛的战斗中，这声音就太大了。

尽管戴着眼罩，他还是闭上了眼睛来集中意力。他回想每一次的吸气和呼气，感受着氧气充满肺部，并随着每一次心跳扩散到全身。这是唯一能够降温并且缓解肌肉疼痛的方式。是的，为了这场战斗，他的确无休无止地训练了数个小时。但模型和火把永远无法为他真正的战斗做好准备。

卡卡西的对手是一个活生生的传奇人物，一个无所畏惧的、毫无怜悯之心的怪物。根据传言，斑曾单枪匹马毁掉了整个城市。甚至可以说，王子如同一个试图对抗神的骑士。但卡卡西不会让这些愚蠢的想法充斥脑海。只要他的手脚还有力气，肺里有空气，还有杀手锏，他就会继续战斗。

当又一个旋转的火球擦过他的胸甲时，卡卡西决定脱掉盔甲。因为温度的升高，穿甲不再有帮助，但他不能就这样停下来脱衣服。他必须得慢慢来，见缝插针地，或者在他和法师拉开距离的时候做。先是脱掉了肩上好身体两侧的护甲，然后覆盖在胸前和背部的坚硬盔甲掉落在花岗岩地板上。

“是不是太热了？”斑几乎立刻用充满趣味的声音嘲弄他，“还是说你想让我认真一点？”

卡卡西的耳朵接下来捕捉到的声音不太妙。比之前的火系法术更响亮，更炽热。王子明白他必须马上离开。火球的直径比之前大了许多，足以把整个排烧成焦炭。他虽然被迫放弃了护腿，但还是勉强躲开了。他的双脚被火苗烧到，钢铁瞬间热了起来。

在卡卡西能再次攻向斑时，他的盔甲已经被抛弃了一半。他试着挥动了几下剑，但他的脚踝没办法迅速转动了，当他的左腿感到一阵剧痛时，王子颤抖了一下。

现在真是一团乱，肌肉在叫嚣着要休息，肺部被热空气灼伤，血液在血管里奔涌却无法为他汗湿发红的皮肤起到任何冷却作用。在这种情况下受伤将是致命的，所以卡卡西别无选择，只能听从身体的指示。再也不能花式舞剑了，他现在只能向前猛刺或者垂直劈砍。

没人知道过去了一个小时还是更久。太阳缓缓穿过天空，现在已经接近地平线了。时间的流逝在激烈的战斗中被扭曲了。但卡卡西的凡人之躯不可能永远战斗下去。他只是在咬牙坚持着无视肌肉的颤抖。

最后是他的双腿终于不行了，他踉跄着向前跪倒在地上。“不，不，”他喘息着说，不愿接受这个残酷的现实。但是内心深处，他从一开始就明白他是有自己的极限的。即使他想强迫自己，在精疲力竭的时候他也做不到了。他试着站起来，但他的腿抖得太厉害，他又摔倒了。

“能战斗这么久，我真应该为你鼓掌。”斑的声音越来越近，他走近倒下的王子。“你在训练上的付出可真令人钦佩。”

卡卡西绝不接受这个，无论是他的处境还是敌人的赞美，他都不接受。他摇了摇头，舌头只想重复那个否定的字眼。但希望的火焰还没有完全熄灭，因为他一只手还握着剑。他的拇指抚摸着镶嵌在剑柄上的蔚蓝色宝石。

“都结束了，卡卡西。我告诉过你了，你是赢不了我的。你早该放弃——”

“ **雷切** ！”

他大喊道，一道闪电包裹住了举起的长剑。隔着蒙眼的布料，王子也能看到那刺眼的光从宝石中射出，将剑身变成亮白色。如同一道雷电，它顺着剑尖所指的方向冲出去。仅仅是一瞬间，它就将卡卡西的武器与另一侧的墙壁连了起来，并刺穿了任何挡在途中的东西。这声音在他耳边响起，如果一道即将会击中他身边的地面惊雷。

当光线和声音消失后，卡卡西感到恶心。他甚至没法再用单手支撑自己，不得不把它弯曲，让手肘也支在地上。王子丢下了剑，他的手因为激活了宝石里的法术而发烫。他有几秒钟什么也听不到，他的耳朵被突然的噪音伤到了。他的眼睛甚至花了一段时间才将视野从白色恢复成黑色。

随后的死寂没能告诉他什么。先是石块从墙上掉落的声音，墙肯定是被闪电毁了。但卡卡西不关注这个。他一直在聆听敌人的任何迹象。一次脚步声，一句话，一次呼吸。

终于，他得到了回应。一声轻笑，很快就转为大笑。

“谁能想到你一直藏着这么一招杀手锏……”

“不！不，不，不……”卡卡西的声音听起来非常可怜。他知道自己失败了。他已经无能为力了。他最后的，最强大的攻击……斑像躲避一阵微风一样躲开了。

“如果你身上有魔力，你也许可以重新激活它……”脚步声在王子的面前停了下来。“可惜元素宝石对于大多数人来说都是一次性物品。”

卡卡西的脸垂向地面，他全身颤抖着，只剩下的一点力量支撑着胸口上下起伏。汗水从他的额头、鼻子和下巴上流了下来，他急促地呼吸着。他太累了，他甚至不知道该怎么去想。

“游戏时间结束。”斑哼了一声，打了个响指。

王子听到有什么东西破开石板的声音，它们很快缠住他的脚踝和手腕。这和之前无数次阻挡他的剑的东西一模一样，但直到现在他才知道那些是藤蔓。

“你、你干什么？”卡卡西连挣扎的力气都没有了，越来越多的藤蔓将他举离了地面。他正希望自己的命运就此终结。“快杀了我！”

“我大老远跑过来可不是为了杀掉你啊，亲爱的王子……”法师的声音听上去不一样了，依旧是调笑着，但现在却有了别的东西，像是某种需要。

“你要让我活着？为了什么？！”

藤蔓紧紧缠绕着卡卡西的四肢，如同蛇缠紧了猎物，卡卡西痛得发出嘶嘶吸气。

“在我和你在一块的时候，为了听你好听的尖叫声。”

听到这些话，卡卡西的心跳开始加速。他脑子里充满了无数关于法师如何折磨他的想法。他会羞辱他，让他经历几个小时的痛苦，享受王子痛苦的哭叫。袭来的恐惧尖叫着让他挣脱、逃跑，但是他全身没有一块肌肉有力气挣扎。

“你、你这残忍的怪物！我、我不会让你或者离开这片土地的！”

斑的手指在卡卡西的脸上抚摸了一阵，然后插进他的白发，把他拽了起来。王子因为头皮上传来的疼痛叫了一声。

“嗯……似乎有个小小的误会，不过很快你就全明白了。”

法师向前倾身，嘴唇几乎贴在卡卡西的耳朵上，灼热的呼吸令他脊背发凉。

“我期待和你一起玩乐。”

tbc


	2. 第二章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：首先请大家检查一下tag，因为这家伙真的超多怪癖的。没错我们进入搞黄时间了！如果你是来看剧情的，不要担心，这个故事已经被我写成系列了，会有更多关于他俩的背景故事揭露！
> 
> 译注：没什么用的预警，长发斑带着他的催眠魔眼出没，你知道斑是谁对吧jpg

“对你来说，这一切都只是变态的游戏吗？”卡卡西很清楚自己是在虚张声势。这场战斗已经让他彻底筋疲力尽了，只能任由敌人摆布。

他得到的并非口头回应。熟悉这些声音后，他听出了身下又生出一条藤蔓，其余的藤蔓把他举在空中。他的双腿被分开，第五条藤蔓缠住了他的左大腿，尖端贴在了他的胯下。

卡卡西瑟缩了一下，意想不到的触碰让他倒吸一口气。他感到他的老二因为隔着裤子的抚弄抽动了一下。斑利用了王子脱力的事实，让他丑态毕露。而法师带着得意哼笑声让卡卡西的心提到了嗓子眼。

“放开我，你这混蛋！”王子现在对事情的走向一清二楚。他的脸本就因疲惫和高温发红，而血液依旧因为羞耻而涌上脸颊。

“可是我们才刚开始啊。”斑的脸凑近了卡卡西，低沉的嗓音无比清晰。他摸了摸卡卡西的眼罩，两根手指滑到了布料下缘。“我很想摘下它，不过我觉得这可能会让事情变得更为有趣……”

“我不会任由你控制的，听到没有？！”卡卡西很庆幸，至少自己的脖子没有被绑住，他试着后仰，在眼罩不被扯开的前提下躲开法师的触碰。

“我已经等不及要玷污你了卡卡西。”那手指离开了眼罩，在他脸上抚摸着。“在太阳升起之前，我会将你的每寸身心据为己有。”

像是为了强调这句话，藤蔓慢慢地、故意地在王子的胯下摩擦。卡卡西勉力将喉中羞耻的声音吞回去，开始害怕会发生在自己身上的事情。

“我们现在只需要一个完美的地点。”斑说道，王子能感觉到这些藤蔓移动着自己的手和腿，缠在手腕脚腕上将它们捆起来。“我不想让你……不舒服。”

最后的词句就像是承诺，同时也是威胁。卡卡西看不到法师在做什么，当他感到斑的一只手臂穿过他的膝盖而另一只手臂滑到他背后时，他瑟缩了一下。有什么东西断了，现在他整个身体的重量都被另一个人才撑着，藤蔓钻回了地里，只余下还缠在他手腕脚腕上的。

卡卡西什么也没说，任由羞耻感完全占据了他的思想。他的敌人是一个残忍的虐待狂，并且绝不会仅仅满足于打败他。不，斑必将用各种手段折辱他，王子只能祈祷自己可以扛过即将到来的折磨。他已经筋疲力尽，毫无挣脱的可能，他只能默默认命，而法师像抱着新娘一样将他拥在胸前。

“我没想到你突然这么安静，卡卡西。”斑终于开口说话，他的声音里带着一丝调笑，打断了城堡走廊间回荡的脚步声。“不过我很感激你没有折腾。”

“我对你无话可说，你这魔鬼。”卡卡西保持沉默。

“不要紧，我很快就能听到你甜美的声音了，我想怎么听就怎么听。”法师嬉笑着吐出这句话。

卡卡西没办法只靠声音记住城堡的布局。他本以为战斗只是在王座厅里进行，而他又不打算逃跑。所以当斑说着话并在走廊里时不时绕来绕去的时候，王子已经猜不出他们在何处了。

默默地走了一会儿后，卡卡西听到了开门的声音。他们进入的房间很安静，不过里面的空气并不新鲜。这是其中一间闲置的寝室。王子想到这里咬紧了牙关。

“你知道我们在哪吗？”斑将俘虏放在宽敞柔软的大床上。而在此之前，卡卡西就弄明白了。

这是所有寝室里最大的那一间。虽然他已经多年未曾来过，几乎避如蛇蝎，但他内心的某处还是很怀念。这里有快乐和痛苦的回忆——这是国王的寝宫，卡卡西觉得自己还不够格得到这个头衔。

在父亲去世后，王子别无选择，只得在老顾问的施压下继承王位。虽然卡卡西不傻，他甚至知道这群人应该为旗木朔茂的死负责，但他不可能拒绝。他最起码能做的就是保持寝殿的整洁，希望有朝一日他也能成为配得上国王名号的人。

斑一定是读懂了卡卡西的表情，他温柔地用一只手托起了王子的脸。“你不应该空着这件屋子。它本就是你的，不是吗？”

“你这死变态，”这是卡卡西唯一的回应。他深知自己无论说什么都只是愉悦法师。

“变态吗？我只是想奖励你的奋力战斗……”

“呵，奖励？那就别再品味我的脸了，直接开始折磨吧。”

“你认为我会折磨你，这可真有趣，”斑因为王子的话笑了起来，“好吧，也许我会这么做，只是不是按你想的那样。”

说话间，法师抓起卡卡西的上衣，撕开布料，露出俘虏的胸膛。王子只能暂时保持冷静，因为当斑开始解开他的裤带，把裤子和内裤一起脱掉的时候，卡卡西总算找回了足够的力量来踢他。

“不，你他妈干什么？！”距离王子在战斗中筋疲力尽已经过去了很久。现在卡卡西可以用更大的力量去试着挣脱手腕上的束缚，不过这毫无用处。他的挣扎是徒劳的，斑只用一只手按在他的大腿上，就把他按住了。

“卡卡西，别折腾了，这样我俩都要好办很多。”他叹了口气，继续脱王子的衣服。

卡卡西才不听，他拼了命也要保留至少一丝尊严。他感到自己的脸因为羞耻热得发烫了，因为他的敌人完全看到了他的裸露的身体。就在他以为自己终于扯断了脚腕的束缚时，更多的藤蔓缠上了他的脚踝，强行分开他的双腿，捆紧了他的小腿。

“没有我的允许，你无法踏出这个房间。”斑的语气表明他不接受任何抗议。“我也会让你爽的。”

即使卡卡西现在身下是一张柔软的床，他也无法放松，也无法将肌肉恢复的力量发挥出来。他被绑得太紧了，让他的双腿想合拢一寸都做不到。除去眼罩他现在不着寸缕，完全任由敌人摆布。

“你、你觉得有趣吗？”王子竭力控制自己不发抖，斑的双手落在他的膝盖上，缓缓地在卡卡西的大腿上下游走，几乎是在爱抚着。

“你的顽固确实有趣，不过我希望你能更多回应我。”

法师神奇地没再说什么，卡卡西变得更为敏锐的感官正被迫集中在触摸上。斑默不作声，王子只能听到自己的呼吸声和对方戴着手套的手在皮肤上移动的声音。

斑抚摸着卡卡西的腰侧，倾听并观察他的表情变化。王子紧闭着嘴，咬紧牙关。每次被触碰到敏感点的麻痒轻颤窜过脊柱都让他的下巴和颈部肌肉都绷紧。他拒绝让敌人产生任何胜利般的满足感。

随后法师描摹着卡卡西线条分明的腹肌，只用一根手指点碾着这多年训练的产物。王子听到一声轻哼，斑一定觉得卡卡西的肌肉在他的触碰下颤抖是一件很有意思的事情。

接下来，斑的手从卡卡西的身体上离开，床垫也因为重量沉了下去。法师现在爬上了床，王子重重吞了口口水，想搞清楚怎么回事。他感觉到斑的长袍拂过他的皮肤，这家伙坐到了卡卡西的两腿之间。

一双手摸上了他的脸，一只抬起王子的下巴，另一只拨开他前额的乱发。

“也许我还是得把这个碍事的眼罩摘掉……”斑的声音不知为何听起来……不一样了。非常温柔。几乎是……可靠的。卡卡西很被自己脑海里出现这样的想法吓坏了。尽管双眼还被布料遮挡着，他闭上了眼睛，担心法师是否会继续落实行动。

但是卡卡西接下来只感受在颈侧磨蹭的嘴唇。那手指缠绕着他的头发上，温柔的抚摸着白色的发丝。王子讨厌这一瞬间的柔情，因为对方一言不发，他无法猜测接下来会发生什么。

“你，你的计划是羞辱我吗？你胜券在握，不是吗？”

斑不急着回答这个问题。他细细地沿着卡卡西的脖子落下亲吻，每吻一下，王子就会感觉到法师的长发擦过他赤裸的皮肤。

“为什么你觉得我会想要羞辱你？我一直试着让你明白，我做的这一切都是为了你，为了让你感到快乐……”说完他咬住了卡卡西脖子和肩膀之间的地方，留下一个爱痕后又用舌头舔过。

王子为这个答案感到挫败。除了满足法师自私的病态快感外，玷污他的身体这还能带来什么？他希望自己能远离那些触碰，不愿承认他觉得那只手轻轻按摩头皮很舒服。

“那么，我想我应该更直截了当一点。”斑每说一个字，卡卡西都能感觉到他嘴唇在皮肤上的触感。虽然声音不大，但是语调和在王座厅中一样。有那么一会儿王子感觉不到法师双手的触碰，因为它们离开了他的身体。

当它们回来时，那双手落在卡卡西的肩膀上，拇指在他的皮肤上打着圈。

“我建议你放松好好享受，虽然我知道你还是把我当做你的敌人。”王子不确定他是不是故意的，但是斑的一侧膝盖凑近了卡卡西赤裸的胯下，没有让他半硬的老二软掉。

他咽下了那些表示快乐的微弱呻吟。卡卡西只想摇摇头，他在心里不断重复着，这样不对，他不会屈服的。即使斑的双手滑过他的胸膛，手指碰到乳头并故意碾压他的乳尖时，王子也竭力保持沉默。

即使身体会完全脱离他的控制，他也绝不会让自己的思想被控制。但他没办法长时间集中精力坚持不发出声音，因为斑爱抚过他的全身寻找所有会让他战栗的地方。卡卡西身上所有的敏感点很快就被法师的手指袭击了，他在上面抚摸、揉弄、按压。不过手指们一直避开了卡卡西双腿之间的部位，只是尽可能靠近他的大腿。

卡卡西拉紧了束缚他的藤蔓，每一次的触碰都刺激着他，超过他能承受的范围。他再也无法阻止口中的喘息声和呜咽声。他的身体在斑的抚摸下颤抖着，他感觉到邪火在腹部越烧越旺。他无法再坚持这一点也不舒服了，他的身体太饥渴了，并不满足于这些温柔的爱抚。

“我猜目前为止你都很享受。”在挑逗了几分钟后，法师说道。王子感觉到自己的阴茎已经硬起来了，他知道对方指的一定是这个。他的脚趾蜷缩起来，因为斑决定接着他的话，继续蹂躏卡卡西的乳头，把它们捏得又硬又红。

“但是接下来我需要一点帮助……”斑哼了一声，卡卡西感到一只手又落在他的脸上。先是只有拇指滑进他的嘴里，迫使他张开嘴。接着，另外两根手指也跟着伸了进来，擦过王子的舌头。“你懂我的意思，是吧？”

卡卡西很想直接对着嘴里的手指咬下去，但他太清楚自己的处境了。这并不能改变什么，不管王子是否愿意配合，斑都可以为所欲为。卡卡西的身体已经被打开到一个毫无廉耻的姿势，正按照法师的想法被玩弄着。

他还可以选择干脆什么都不做。卡卡西只是张着嘴拒绝配合。斑对此不太乐意，他将手指捅得更深，直到卡卡西几乎窒息，喉咙也反射性地收缩。

“这是你自己选的，要是之后太粗暴了，不要抱怨。”法师收回手指，声音里带着明显的不快。他把一只手放在卡卡西的左边大腿上，接下来王子察觉到一根湿漉漉的手指按在他的穴口。

卡卡西无法再保持沉默，被人调戏是一回事，但真的要来性侵他又是另一回事。他大叫着一下子拉紧了所有的束缚，想要阻止这一切。

“你他妈知道你在干什么吗？”卡卡西大吼道，他心如擂鼓。

“别喊，”斑喃喃道，“没必要这么恐惧。”

“停、停下！你敢！”

好像真的听从卡卡西的命令一样，王子在没有感觉到任何触碰。他只听到沉重而沮丧的叹气声，随后就是令人不安的沉默。斑什么也没说，他在床上动了动，过了一会儿，他把什么按在了卡卡西的胸口。一个冰冷的圆型物体，边缘锋利。

“考虑到你再也用不上了，我从你的剑上取下来这个。现在我想我已经找到了更好的利用方法。”

卡卡西很快明白过来，是那块让他在战斗中释放了一道雷点法术的魔法宝石。他清浅急促地呼吸着，试图弄清斑的打算。

“要是我只是单纯用我的魔力贯穿它……你可就吃不消了。我正好知道要怎么做，你真幸运不是吗？”

那只手捏紧了宝石，卡卡西只来得及听到它碎裂的声音，一股电流就贯穿他的全身，他痛得惨叫起来。虽然只持续了几秒钟，但他所有的神经都因为受到刺激而尖叫起来。结束后他的手指不由自主地抽搐着，他的呼吸现在又响又急促，胸口剧烈地起伏着，他试图冷静下来。

“你能不能别叫了？”

斑的声音一时间变得那么遥远。王子被电击得脑海里一片空白，之前所有的想法都消散了。就连对法师即将强上他的恐惧也消失了。卡卡西说不出话，喉咙里只挤出一声呜咽。

“不过从反应来看……你喜欢这个，不是吗？”斑听上去很满意，一根手指在电流打入卡卡西身体的地方画着圈。“可惜了，我擅长火系和自然魔法，不过我也可以为你再弄一块雷石也说不定。”

当斑再次要将手指插进卡卡西身体里，他尽力分散自己的注意力，没有发出太大的抗议声。法师用一根手指在穴口打转，然后才慢慢地插进去。王子嘶了一声，将头转向一边。即使隔着眼罩看不见，他也不想面对这场强奸。

“你、你会和每个你毁掉王国的领导者上床吗？卡卡西自暴自弃地问。

“嗯？”斑像是没有料到这种时候还会收到问题，他弯曲了一下已经深埋在王子体内的手指回答，“哦，不……你是个特例，卡卡西。”

指尖擦过了卡卡西的敏感点，他从床上微微弓起背部，喘息着。

“你应该感到骄傲。除了你，我谁都不要……”

为了让自己的话更加可信，斑重点挑逗那个让王子有反应的地方。弄得太过，以至于当他抽出手指时，卡卡西忍不住发了一声低叹。法师笑了笑，接着把两根手指插了进去。他完全不着急，给足了肌肉时间来适应这种拉伸方式。

随后斑张开手指，把卡卡西的穴口拉伸得更大，才把第三根手指放进去。现在里面有了更多手指，他可以更好地够到前列腺并按摩这个地方，逼出王子新的声音。

第一声呻吟滑出卡卡西的喉咙，他差点羞耻地咬了舌头。这种全新的感觉太过舒爽，他根本无法抗拒，内心的某处甚至只想屈从。斑太懂得如何抚摸和挑逗他，这感觉真的太爽了。即使他只是一个享受胜利果实的敌人，卡卡西的大脑也因为越来越多的快感想要忘记这个细节。

“就是这样，卡卡西……这都是为了让你觉得更快乐……”斑的声音又一次贴近了王子的耳朵，带着美好的承诺。

法师的另一只手又开始挑弄王子的乳头，拉扯着它们，让卡卡西的呻吟得更大声更绵长。卡卡西的欲火越积越旺，没被碰过的阴茎开始流淌前液。

卡卡西不知道过去了多久，但他感觉越是快乐，就越是无法抗拒任何东西，他甚至懒得阻止自己发出声音。他不住地呻吟哀叫着，时不时拉扯着束缚着自己的藤蔓。

在最后一次绝望的尝试中，卡卡西试图找到一个可以与这些触碰联系起来的人。他的脑子乱糟糟的，思绪在宇智波带土上停留了太久。他爱过带土，但是明白他们永远不可能在一起。卡卡西的王族义务是娶妻生子，但他无法简单地放弃对他朋友的渴望。而现在有另一个男人正在用他的身体满足自己的兽欲，王子无比希望他可以是别的什么人——不，他希望这是带土。

一想到是自己的挚爱正在取悦他，终于把卡卡西推到了顶点，甚至不需要触碰他的阴茎，他就哭叫着就高潮了。当他的脑海里只有极乐时，斑从王子的体内收回了手指。

“看吧，我说过会让你快乐的。”

那骄傲的声音让卡卡西回过神来。羞耻感涌上来，他很希望自己可以把脸埋在被子里。他已经堕落到用已经死去的朋友的愚蠢幻想对标敌人的触碰来取悦自己了。想到这里，他感到眼泪刺痛了眼角。

“为什么一脸悲伤呢，卡卡西？”斑一手掐住王子的下巴，拉过来面对自己。“不是你想要的第一次吗？”

卡卡西甚至不想问法师是怎么知道自己是处男的。不论卡卡西是否乐意，斑似乎真的知道他的一切。他向后仰起头，试图摆脱对方的触碰。

“或者说，这不是你想要和谁度过的第一次，嗯？”斑正撑在他的上方，他能感觉到对方的影子罩在自己身上。法师的脸一定正对着他，他能感觉到长发散落在他头部两侧。“你又想起他了对吗？那个宇智波带土？”

现在很难将眼泪憋回去，但卡卡西努力压抑自己声音的颤抖。“和你有什么关系，你这个魔鬼？你已经得到我了。”他的心就像战斗时一样刺痛着。带土不在了，卡卡西早就应该接受，走出来，像其他的领导者一样为国家的未来考虑。

斑什么也没说，他只是弯下身体，嘴唇贴着卡卡西的嘴唇。他默默地取下了遮住王子眼睛的布条，而卡卡西也决定不再闭着眼睛。他会成为敌人无心的傀儡，不过反正他的下场也不会变得更好了。

哦，他错得离谱。

尽管因为对方正在温柔的亲吻他，他无法看清整张脸，他立刻就认出了那双眼睛。即使它们现在并不成对，左眼完全是紫色的，但右眼仍然有深红色的虹膜，就像烙在卡卡西记忆里的那个样子。他发现自己无法——不，不愿眨眼，越陷越深。

“看着我，卡卡西……”

那只戴着手套的抚摸着他的脸颊的手是那么的轻柔，甚至比以前更加的轻柔。卡卡西在这个吻里叹了口气，张大了嘴，让对方加深了这个吻。变得既熟悉又不同的不仅仅是这双眼睛。他的半边脸布满了皱巴巴的疤痕，看起来像是痛苦的回忆。还有那头黑发，已经比多年前卡卡西最后一次看到的时候长了很多。

“别紧张……是我……一直都是我……”

声音并没有太大的不同。现在更为粗粝，更为沙哑了，但卡卡西还是认出了。他是那么的熟悉。亲吻间温柔的、几乎听不见的低语，让他意识到自己已经很久没有听到这个了，以至于在看到那张脸之前，他都认不出来了。

“你现在相信了吗？我只是想让你快乐？”

卡卡西的脑子更空了，不知道为什么，他唯一的思绪都绕着那个吻他的男人打转。有什么在催促他回答，无声地引诱他说出正确的词句。

“是的。”

他自己的声音也柔和了许多。之前所有的争斗、反抗、否认的念头现在都觉得遥远而愚蠢。没有必要这么做。从来就没有过。

“就是这样，好孩子。你很想我，非常非常想，不是吗？”

亲吻中断的时间比较久，抚摸卡卡西脸颊的手擦掉了他眼里滚落的泪水。王子甚至没有注意到它是什么时候流出来的。他的心中焦灼，充满了无法辨明的情绪，就像被一团虚无缥缈的怪云遮挡住了。

“没关系，叫我的名字吧。”

卡卡西的眼睛还停留在眼前这令人着迷的景象上，他张开的唇间还挂着刚刚两人的亲吻时扯出的涎水。

“带土……是你……带土……！”

声音消失在喉咙里，更多的泪水堆在眼角。甚至连一丝怀疑都不会有。这就是他，卡卡西知道，他全身心地感受到了。他整个脑海里只有一个念头，那就是宇智波带土。

“现在我会让你更为快乐。”

带土一闭上眼睛，卡卡西就发现了自己渴望更多的看着它们，它们让人上瘾。法师吻了他，现在他们的舌头在王子的嘴里纠缠在一起。这是从未有过的强烈感受，卡卡西呼吸沉重，欲望再一次充满了他。

带土空闲的手滑进了他们的身体中间，一根手指触到了卡卡西的阴茎，他只用手指尖划过整个茎身。王子在吻里呜咽着，他刚高潮过，还在因为过于敏感而颤抖。法师的嘴唇勾起一个狡猾的笑，他伸手环住了那根阴茎。

“我们都知道你想要的不止这些，”他分开这个亲吻，低声说道。他的眼睛又睁开了，直接盯着卡卡西的眼睛。“你想再次体验那种极乐。”

这句话的效果直接体现在王子的老二上，尽管卡卡西试图抵抗，但血液还是再次冲进了阴茎，让它在带土手里变硬。法师开始用手在茎身上上下下的移动，一开始还很慢，不时还故意捏一捏，这让卡卡西呻吟出声。

“你不必一直憋着那甜美的声音，卡卡西。”带土轻咬着王子的因为激动而颤抖的下唇。他很享受牙齿拉扯皮肉的感觉，而卡卡西气喘吁吁地抬起臀部配合着他阴茎上的手。

卡卡西的呼吸又变急促了，快乐的呻吟调子更高也更频繁。带土将卡卡西之前高潮时射出的的精液涂抹在他的阴茎上，用拇指刮下龟头上流淌出来的前液，他很清楚如何移动手指能给王子带来最极致的享受。

与上次不同的是，现在的攀升的过程变短了，卡卡西能感觉到高潮要来了。“我、我要射了，带土！”他发出一声悲鸣，因为法师一把掐住了阴茎的根部。

“这也太快了。”带土轻哼着。他的手突然离开了卡卡西湿漉漉的跳动着的阴茎，王子几乎要哭出来了。他用哀求的眼神看着带土，因为他还被藤蔓捆缚着，没有办法自己弄出来。

“别怕，我知道什么能帮你。” 法师亲吻着卡卡西的额头，一只手伸到他的头上。他用一根手指敲了一下王子手腕上的束缚，它们松开了，带土从藤蔓中拉出了卡卡西的一只手。但就在右臂获得自由的同时，束缚再次收紧，拉住了左手手腕。带土将卡卡西恢复自由手拉到他硬邦邦的阴茎上，用自己的手指裹住了它们帮助固定。

“继续吧，用你想要的方式自己来。”他这么说着，确保自己正看着卡卡西的眼睛，王子感到这句话顺着视线，将他脑子里的其他念头又一次全推到一边了，他的手几乎立刻开始动起来，就像刚才带土做的那样。

不过卡卡西发现他没法加快速度，因为法师正紧握着他的右手腕，控制着动作的速度。

“慢慢来，你也不想太快结束吧。做的时间越长，最后出来的感觉就越好。”

卡卡西试着向上抬起臀部，想改变抚摸的速度，但是他的手正按照带土的想法动作着，缓慢地移动，只是为了让他快乐而非为他带来满足感。他喘息着，呜咽着，想要更多。

“就是这样，非常好。”法师看着卡卡西的脸，正因为热和兴奋而涨红着。王子觉得这些赞美的话直接作用在他的脑子里，这感觉就像再次玩弄他头发的手指一样好。

每当他觉得快要高潮时，他的手就会不由自主地停止动作，这让他抽泣起来。带土仅凭着低语就可以自由操控卡卡西身体的任何部位，不过不知为何，王子对此并不在意。不如说，他想要将控制权交给带土。带土知道如何抚摸他以及要说什么，来满足卡卡西一直以来的需求。

“现在告诉我，你感觉快乐吗？你试过能够为你带来如此多快感的方式自慰吗？”

在手抚弄阴茎上的持续动作又一次逼出一声呻吟后，卡卡西睁开眼睛看着带土，听着他的问题。带土半阖的眼睛和嘴唇勾起的狡黠的笑容透露了他是多么享受身下的美景。

“没，这……这是我第一次感觉这么爽……”卡卡西必须集中精力，才能确保自己的句子不会被他的呻吟打断。“你是怎么做到的……”

“因为我了解你，卡卡西。我知道怎么满足一切你想要的。”

“是，是的，你知道……”虽然这不是个问题，但王子还是发现自己在附和。

“也只有我知道怎么做，对吧？别人是做不到的……”

卡卡西再次发出更急促更娇软的呼吸声，他感觉到自己想要高潮了，但自己的手却背叛了他，停了下来，他大叫一声，后背从床上弓了起来。

“这种感觉是不是很妙？被剥夺了快感，但是依旧能感受它的顶峰……你这样子看起来太美了。”

卡卡西抽泣着，湿得一塌糊涂，带土还在不停地夸奖他。卡卡西哭得停不下来，眼泪不住地顺着脸颊流下来，他甚至已经分不清这是身体上的感觉造成的，还是因为思念带土导致他的心想要从胸口跳出来导致的。

每次就差一点就要高潮了，他都会被迫停住，卡卡西不知道自己还能这样下去多久。

“让我射，求你了……”他咽下几乎要流出来的口水后，呜咽着说。他气喘吁吁，几乎控制不住。“我……我不行了……”

“现在还不可以，你还能再坚持一段时间，”带土说道。“在这期间，你在回答我几个问题吧？比如……告诉我，在以为我死了的时候你是什么感觉。”

虽然卡卡西几乎无法集中注意力，但一旦被问到，他的大脑就能定位到特定的记忆。他现在的情绪脆弱，并不能帮助他回忆起那种悲伤的情绪。

“我……我不敢相信……你会离开那么久，然后……你的全族……”卡卡西的手在阴茎上移动着，他喘了口气，试图控制自己颤抖的呼吸。“我几乎在所有人面前崩溃了，我的护卫、顾问、仆人……”

带土轻轻着回应他，亲吻着卡卡西脸颊上新鲜的泪痕。

“那是我哭了整整一夜。我、我当时以为我再也没有机会告诉你了——”王子不得不停止说话，闭上眼睛，太多眼泪聚在一起。他吐出几声啜泣，既为自己过去的遗憾而哭，也为自己又一次被剥夺了更多的快乐而哭。

“别担心，卡卡西。我回来了，现在你可以想告诉我什么都可以。”带土在王子脸上各处乱亲，嘴唇轻柔地贴着皮肤。“不过，说到其他人……大家都去哪儿了？你把你的人民送到哪里去了？”

“琳……琳的国家。”卡卡西觉得没有隐瞒的必要了。当是带土的要求的时候，就没有了。他就是无法拒绝，无法反对他。“她愿意接受所有人，直到我再次联络她……”

“琳……”带土重复着这个名字，像是验证他是否还熟悉这个人。“她总是愿意为你做任何事情，不是吗？但是你不需要再这样做了卡卡西。你不再需要她了。”

说这话的时候，法师双手捧着卡卡西的脸，直视着他的眼睛。王子想说些什么，甚至想要抗议——她还是他们的朋友。可是带土接下来的话将这些想法完全推翻了。

“都算了吧。你现在是我的了。”

卡卡西闭上了嘴，只是轻轻地呜咽着。每当带土说这句话的时候，他都非常开心，他一直都是他的。他们都知道这一点。而这种奇怪的幸福感有一种力量确保卡卡西不会对他提出的其他任何事产生疑问。

“我想我知道要怎么解决那个悬在你头上的问题了……你是那么不想要成为国王，不是吗？那么，你何不……改做我的顾问呢？我需要你在我身边，卡卡西……”

带土很清楚如何流畅地从一个话题转到另一个话题，更知晓如何从王子那里得到自己想要的答案。但是卡卡西自己也发现很难不按照对方期待的那样回答问题。

“可是我的……国家……”

“我不会夺走从你那夺走它。”带土的拇指温柔地抚摸着卡卡西因哭泣而发红的脸颊。“它属于你。我只是想要你来帮我。我已经征服了那么多的国土，我需要能一个能理清政局和处理职责的好帮手……”

又一次几乎到达的高潮对做出这些选择并没有帮助，因为卡卡西试图回答的时候被一声高亢的吟叫声打断了。他还是控制不住自己的手，那感觉就像有人正在慢慢折磨他。

“或者我有一个更好的提议。”带土压低了声音，他的嘴唇贴着卡卡西的耳朵。他的手覆上了卡卡西阴茎上撸动的手。法师未完成的建议在空气中停滞，现在两只手正抚摸着取悦着卡卡西那经历了那么多次被打断的高潮后正不停地流着前液的可怜阴茎。

最终，带土猛吸一口气，然后又说了起来，他的手重重一捏，卡卡西就高潮了，浓浓的白色液体从顶端射出。

“留在我身边……做我的婊子。”

王子的手几乎是立刻从可怜的阴茎上滑落，他终于高潮了，胸口正随着急促粗重的呼吸剧烈起伏。他觉得很奇妙，那种快感他从来没想过会存在的。尽管什么都想不起来，但他的脑海里却浮现出一个念头。

是带土让他这么快乐的。为了这个他一定要和带土在一起。而在他身边的感觉同样会很美妙。

“好，拜托了。”太安静了，卡卡西甚至不知道自己的回答究竟能不能被听见，或者是他只是动了动嘴唇。对这个建议，他实在说不出别的话来。他也不想说别的话。

“我就知道你会同意的。”带土笑着说。“你清楚你是我的，卡卡西。”

他的身体因为之前挣扎束缚和之前的战斗格外疲惫，王子发现自己几乎睁不开眼了。疲惫感并没有消失，尤其是他刚刚射出来的时候有多辛苦。不过法师今晚似乎还有更多的计划。

高潮过后，带土的手一直没有离开卡卡西阴茎。他的手指还握着那根老二，虽然很松很轻柔，也没有拨弄它。

“卡卡西，你能再看我一眼吗？”

卡卡西无法拒绝这样柔和的要求。他强行睁开了眼睛，当他们的目光相遇时，他瞬间感觉不到眼皮的困倦。带土的眼睛令人无法抗拒。只要看着它们就会感觉很好。

“我知道你应该已经受够了，你应该没法再继续下去了……”法师的手揪了几下卡卡西的阴茎，王子喘息着，这种触感让他受不了。“但是我知道你其实想要更多。你想要被我操，对吧？”

他的老二还是太敏感了，但卡卡西的身体迅速屈服在带土的话语下，他感觉到自己的阴茎又在对方的手里硬了起来。而且感觉和前几次一样好。带土说的没错，卡卡西还想要。他身体的每个部位都想要。

“是、是的！”王子发出想要的哭求。一想到带土终于要操他了，他就期待地浑身颤抖。他的内心的某处一直都在等待这一刻——想要感受带土的阴茎插在他身体里。

当卡卡西第三次完全硬起来的时候，带土将他从束缚他的藤蔓中彻底解救出来。王子终于可以动了，但是他身上并没有任何力气或者念头这么做。即使之前他抗议过双腿被打开的角度，现在他也不想合上，因为他知道这是带土想要的。

“你可真好，这么听我的话……”法师低语道，他轻抚着卡卡西的一条腿，然后将它扛在自己肩头。“而且你这么漂亮。”

带土没有再浪费时间，从裤子里掏出硬得滴水的阴茎。

“你知道吗，在王座厅的时候，我费了多大力气才克制住把你按倒的念头吗？” 他的声音带着浓浓的兴奋，他将龟头抵在卡卡西的穴口。“我差点当场操了你。”

在看到对方掠夺性的眼神时，王子哼哼着，呼吸粗重了起来。当带土一下子将他的阴茎插进去的时候，卡卡西哭叫起来，手指扭进被褥里，寻找支撑点。

“你再也不用操心别的事儿了，卡卡西。”带土停下了动作给对方足够的时间适应。“只要专注于快乐，专注于那感觉多爽……”

这句话在他的身体上完美的发挥了作用，卡卡西甚至没有感觉到任何的疼痛，插入造成的短暂刺痛很快就消失在快乐之中。他的大脑一片空白，甚至无法思考任何事情。他所感受到的，所想要的，只有带土。他的话语，他的触摸，他的存在。

“我会让你永远都感觉这么好的，卡卡西……”法师喃喃道，他开始动，阴茎不断抽插，一开始很慢，但很快就加快了速度。“只要你一直待在我身边，做我的小婊子。”

带土插入卡卡西，感受这对方软肉包裹着他阴茎的挤压感，呻吟着。每次撞进去，卡卡西都会弓起背迎合。

“这只会让你感觉更快乐。”法师看着王子，咧嘴一笑。“你喜欢这个，不是吗？每次插进去都比上次感觉好，你只会想要更多。”

卡卡西连出声赞同他都做不到了，他感觉到阴茎在体内的动作，这让他双眼翻白。他自己的阴茎又一次开始流淌前液，滴滴答答的顺着阴茎往下流，和之前高潮射出的精液一起积在小腹上。

整张床都在摇晃，带土现在基本上是重重将自己的老二撞进卡卡西的身体里。他们俩现在都因为快感剧烈地喘息着、呻吟着，王子甚至会在每一次前列腺被顶到的时候叫出声。他被这亲密弄得泣不成声，在经历了这么多年的寂寞后他的心终于感到充实了。

他们几乎是在同时高潮的，带土的头向后仰，他把精液洒在卡卡西的体内。卡卡西紧接着就达到了高潮，他闭上眼睛，身体颤抖着。

带土没有马上抽出来，只是在高潮后大口大口地喘着气想恢复平静。他把嘴唇贴在卡卡西的小腿上，然后慢慢地将它放回床上。王子感觉到对方的阴茎从自己的屁股里滑出来，他呜咽着，伸出一条胳膊挡住了脸。

泪水又充满了他的眼眶，他想忍住抽泣，但当带土躺在他身边伸手搂住卡卡西的腰，将他紧紧地拉进怀里时，他就是做不到。

“没事了，卡卡西。我在这里，以后一切都会好起来的。”

他用另一只手轻轻地握住王子的手腕，把它从脸上拉开。卡卡西觉得自己的样子一定很丑，他的眼睛哭得发红，头发也因为汗水而贴在额头上，甚至还流口水了。

但带土只是吻了他，虽然有点轻慢和迟缓。他在笑。“我喜欢你现在的样子卡卡西。甚至比我假想的你被搞过的样子还要好看。”

卡卡西吸吸鼻子，回头看了看带土。他又想看他那双会催眠的眼睛。它们就像磁铁一样吸引着他的目光，不想移开视线，直到法师眨眼。

“我爱你，卡卡西。”带土现在的声音是那么温柔，透露着诚恳。“我已经爱了你好多年了，一直都在等待我们重逢的时刻……对你的想念是唯一让我保持理智的东西。”

“我一直都爱着你。”卡卡西终于找回自己的声音来回应他。

终于说出来的感觉......既解脱，又放松。这个世界上带土是唯一一个王子想对他说这些话的人。过了这么久，他终于可以向他敞开心扉，他知道自己不会被拒绝。

卡卡西小心翼翼地，几乎是犹豫不决地搂着带土，把脸埋进对方的胸膛里。他无法形容现在淹没他的感觉。他只想让这一刻永远持续下去。

带土发出一声充满愉悦的声音，卡卡西感觉到他现在将一个温柔的吻落在自己的头顶。

“我知道。这就是为什么我会回到你身边。”

Tbc


	3. 第三章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：更多的黄色来了，尤其是王座play
> 
> 译注：如何做王？找你的小学同学，把他睡服。  
> 预警：涉及精神控制，催眠，口交，言语羞辱，公开展示和裸体羞辱（是假的），高潮控制。  
> 我搞完了！喜欢的请给Drakojana老师kudos和comments！

王子一觉醒来，首先看到的就是那双美丽迷人的紫红异瞳的眼睛。他小小的惊呼一声，随后变成愉快的轻哼。卡卡西听到被子传来沙沙的声音，一只手落他的脸颊上，轻柔的抚摸着。

“你睡得好吗？”这个问题正催促着他回答，不过卡卡西不知为何觉得他只会给出一个答案，因为他又迷失在那双眼睛里了。

“嗯，当然。”他弯起嘴唇微笑道。他不记得自己上一次感受到如此平静和喜悦是什么时候了。只要能看到带土他就心满意足了。

“那太好了。”宇智波回答道，他将目光转向卡卡西的脖子。昨晚的放纵在白皙的皮肤上留下了一些红痕，他用指头在上面描画。他的动作很柔和，就像用羽毛瘙痒。他在王子的颈子上揩够了油，终于心满意足的笑着将手拿开。

“又怎么啦……？”卡卡西打着哈欠问道，心情因为带土的笑容愉快起来。

“我还有一些事想和你商量，卡卡西……”法师慢吞吞地说。“不过别担心，我们…… 不着急。”

说罢，带土亲吻了他的额头。贴着他皮肤的嘴唇是那么的柔软，王子除了暖融融的幸福感什么也感觉不到。不过在宇智波从被子里往外爬的时候，他发出了疑惑地声音。

“带土……？”卡卡西的眼睛一直追随着对方。有那么一会儿，法师没有说话，只顾着整理自己的紫色长袍。然后卡卡西发现带土的目光正好飘向了什么地方。

王冠陈列在专门的底座上，罩在玻璃下面，不被灰尘沾染。清晨的阳光透过窗户照进来时，所有的宝石都闪闪发光。卡卡西只看了它一会儿便把目光投向一边。好多年前他就叫天藏把它放在那里，他一直不敢碰它，以为那一天永远不会到来。

“你知道今天是什么日子吗……？”带土一边走向陈列柜，一边有些心不在焉的问道。

王子感到不安。倒不是因为王冠将被别人触及——倘若可以，他巴不得立刻将这一切托付给带土。但他不确定这一天有什么特别之处。过去的几个月里他一直在为敌军的入侵做准备。拯救他的王国是第一位的。当然，现在他明白一开始就不存在危险这一说。不过，他还是感到困惑。

“今天？”他轻轻地问了一句。

宇智波笑起来，他抬起玻璃，另一只手毫不犹豫地抓起王冠。他不在乎留下指印，也不愿小心拿取这易碎的金冠。他仔细地看了看，端详着镶嵌在金属上的湛蓝的宝石和无暇的钻石。过了一会儿，带土终于回过头来看着卡卡西。

“你真的不记得了？”他好笑地低叹，朝着床上半躺着的困惑的王子走过去。

带土将王冠放在卡卡西的头顶，整理好深红色的天鹅绒衬布，使它能稳稳地戴在他的头发上。在王冠的重量压下来时，卡卡西看着他，想要一个解释。

“今天是你加冕的日子，不是吗？”

“我……”

他马上就反应过来带土一直在暗示着什么。只要他还是单身，他就可以拒绝加冕。而他曾向那些逼迫他夺取属于他的合法王权的顾问做出承诺。他也曾向那些像朋友一样支持他的亲卫做出承诺。他还向一直在期待着他回应感情的琳做出过承诺。

他的21岁生日。原本他应该在这一天结婚。在这一天接受国王的头衔。

但他觉得还没有准备好。不管怎样，他的脑海里还是有什么在叫嚣，就像他昨天失去了什么一样。他不具备国王应有的实力。他的王国空无一人，此时也没有人民可以统治。想到这些，他感觉王冠的分量更加沉重。

“我做不到。”他低声说。

“它本就是你的。”带土深吸了一口气，伸手握住了卡卡西的手。“来吧，”他平静地说。

卡卡西感到全身都紧绷起来，一股念头促使他地跳下床。当王子意识到自己从被子里爬出来就一丝不挂的时候，他羞涩地看了对方一眼。

带土像是明白了，他找到了一件卡卡西在他父亲去世后就没有碰过的衣服。一件厚实的暗红色斗篷，里侧是银白的毛皮。他把斗篷披在王子肩头，并扣好细细的金链子，将领子系在一起，防止斗篷从卡卡西的肩膀上滑落。

“不用害羞，反正城堡里没有别人，不是吗？”

法师牵着卡卡西的手，向着半毁的王座厅走去。由于前一天戴着眼罩看不到损毁情况，卡卡西现在才直面了景象。彩绘玻璃窗全碎了，现在风正自由地吹进来。五颜六色的挂毯都被变得焦黑。尽管房间不再有一丝热气，石墙都被熏黑了。王子注意有树根从铺好的地板间钻出来。他瞥了一眼带土，想起了他独特的魔法。他想问从什么时候开始宇智波可以控制植物的——他只见过他使用火系法术。但他又想起了过去他从带土那里收到的各种花草和树苗，不知怎么就想通了。

“你可以操纵……两种元素？”

黑发法师挥了挥手，树根就缩回了地下。他的脸上依旧是这种隐藏着什么的从容微笑。

“从小就会，我一直想告诉你这个。但是宇智波家没人会植物类魔法，所以我一直保密。”他一边说着，一边转身面对王座。这是屋子里唯一未被战斗波及的地方。“现在不同了。全世界都知道我既可以操纵火焰又可以操纵植物。”

带土走向王座，示意卡卡西跟在他身后。他欣赏着精美木刻上的镀金、钉在框架上的柔软坐垫以及覆盖在表面的深红色天鹅绒衬布。

“昨天我来的时候，你没有坐在王座上。那现在呢？你生而为王。你是你家族最后的血脉。你已经是个统治这个国家许多年的成年人了。你还是不愿意吗？”

卡卡西知道带土说的没错。但他只是轻轻的摇了摇头。这感觉不对，他还是无法想象自己这么做。法师能从他酸涩的表情中明白他的想法。

“那么……”他把一只手落在椅背上，在光滑的木头上滑过。他坐上了王座，手肘撑在在扶手上，骄傲地笑着。“你不介意我坐在这里吧？”

王子感到喉咙发紧。他已经换上了王室服装，甚至被主动要求坐上属于他自己的王座，只是他还是拒绝了。但他也不知道自己是不是同意宇智波坐在他的位置上。他已经习惯了王座是……空着的。习惯了王冠在空置的寝宫里吃灰。

卡卡西身边的所有人都在提醒他，不能永远保持这样。这有时会让他恼火，让他沮丧，让他心烦。他不需要这些提醒，他完全明白这一点。但是不知道为什么，从带土口中听到这个，他并没有生气。尽管分开了很多年，王子的心里还是对他的朋友——不，是爱人——保留着一丝柔软的地方。

他的眼神飘忽了一下，但随后又看向法师不匹配的双眼。他沉默了好一会儿，还是不得不开口了。

“究竟……发生了什么？”他的声音几不可闻。“你到底怎么了……？”

带土微微眯起眼睛，笑容也僵硬起来。他不再是那种放松的姿势，而是稍微绷紧了身体，直起了身。他的双手落在大腿上，思考着卡卡西的问题。

他叹了口气，向卡卡西伸出一只手，做了个招手的动作。卡卡西走近，而带土将他的一只手握在自己手里。

“我会解释一切的，我保证。”他的声音柔和。他的目光依旧有些闪烁，不过他还是勾起嘴唇露出微笑道。“但现在最重要的，卡卡西，是你啊。”

“你已经消失好多年了，带土……”

“我从未停止过对你的思念。我已经告诉过你了，亲爱的。”这是自他们离开寝宫后第一次互诉衷肠。

他的另一只手落在卡卡西脸上，抚摸着他的脸颊。王子发现自己正轻蹭着对方的手指。

“我不知道现在该怎么做。我输了。我也不想当国王……”

“那你想做什么呢？”

银发男子更多地将脸埋进带土的手掌，他不确定自己是有意还是无意地这么做。法师轻抚他皮肤的方式很放松，感觉非常好。不过这对回答这个问题毫无帮助。卡卡西依旧保持沉默，避开与他视线交汇。

“那么我前一天晚上的提议呢？”宇智波若有所思，唇边扯出一抹会心的笑意。“留在我身边，卡卡西—”

他突然停顿了一下，让王子的大脑补上缺失的字。卡卡西的脸色微微发烫，带土趁机拉住了他的胳膊。他的手从卡卡西的脸上挪到他的头发上，轻轻推搡了一下让他跪下。他无需发号施令，卡卡西的身体几乎是反射性地跟从提示。

他赤裸的膝盖碰到了大理石地面，银发男子颤抖地吸了一口气，开始期待接下来会发生在他身上的事。

“就是这样，你清楚你想要什么。”带土的语气像是为他骄傲。他把玩着一会儿银亮的发丝，随后松开了卡卡西的手，又一次掐住了他的下巴，这次是用拇指轻抚王子的下唇。“昨晚我让你感觉那么爽，你不想让我再来一次吗？”

卡卡西双眼紧闭，唇间吐出一声细细的抱怨。他发现在带土温柔的抚摸下他说不出话了。当法师的拇指靠近他的嘴时，他微微分开嘴唇，呼吸变得粗重灼热。记忆中极致的快感和仿若魔法般欲望充斥着着他的脑海，他发现自己渴望再来一次。

“卡卡西。”看着他细细地吮吸着自己的手指，带土唤他引起他的注意。他重新提出了自己的问题。“你现在想要什么？”

当他们的目光再次交汇，带土的眼中似乎闪烁着危险的光芒时，卡卡西发出一声颤抖的低吟。那些记忆，他所处的位置，宇智波的抚摸......这一切都让他的身体产生一股灼热的需求。这个问题的答案是显而易见的。

“我想……我想要你，带土……”

“我早就知道了，”黑发男人笑着说。他用脚点了点卡卡西的胯下，看着他扭动。“你想从我这里得到什么呢？”

王子含着拇指重重地吞咽了一下。带土皮肤上微微的咸味很好，但他身体的每一寸肌肤都渴求更多。他想要更强烈的味道，想要含住更大的东西。脑海中的画面变得清晰起来后卡卡西感觉自己嘴里分泌的唾液要藏不住了。欲望再次占据了他的思想。

“你……你的阴茎。”

带土脸上透露出的纯粹的满足表明，这就是他想听到的一切。他愉快地哼了一声，抽出了卡卡西嘴里的手，一串细细的口水线落在了旗木的下巴上。

“哦？你为什么想要这个呢？”他调戏着问，同时用靴子在银发男人裸露的胯下轻踩。

“我想做你的婊子……”卡卡西脸颊上的红晕加深成为艳红色。在他内心的某个深处，他彻底意识到这是他一生中最羞耻的时刻。但是他无法拒绝带土，他的身体渴望着，不，是被欲望燃烧着。

“我想这里有一点小小的误会……”法师低声笑起来。

他将手握成拳，一条黑色的链子突然在他手中显出实体。王子还没来得及顺着链子看清连着什么，带土就猛地一拉。卡卡西的脖子被拽了一下，脸正好落在宇智波的大腿上。

“你已经是我的婊子了，卡卡西。”

银发男子喘息着，他发现自己的脖子上出现了一个厚厚的金属项圈。接触他皮肤的感觉就像不久前在寝宫里带土的手指卡在他的喉咙上一样。他皱起眉头，理清头绪，看向宇智波无声地提出疑问。

“别怕，我不会伤害你的。事实上，我猜你会非常喜欢你的新项链的。现在，告诉我吧。之前问你关于王位或你的未来时，你看起来非常痛苦。现在呢，当你处在你该待的位置上？你现在感觉快乐吗？”

在带土面前卡卡西没有任何力量。他已经败给了他的魔法，所以现在被其奴役也无话可说。他仔细思考了一下自己目前的处境。尽管半硬的老二寻求着任何来自宇智波的触摸，并且他灼热粗重的喘息中充满了欲望，但他能清楚认知周围的一切，也很明晰自己的感受。

头发上的那只手，玩弄着他的发丝，但同时又把他按在地上。冰冷的石板让他的膝盖感到刺痛。王冠松松地挂在他的头顶上，某种程度上只是把他压在地上。厚厚的斗篷将将遮住了他的后背和双肩。清晨的冷空气正吹在他裸露的皮肤上。最后，还有他脖子上的魔法项圈。

一想到自己现在连一国王子的大概都做不成了，他的眼睛刺痛了。他已经完全臣服于带土，接受了他这个阶层所能接受的最为侮辱的头衔。但聚集在他眼角的泪水并不全是因为羞耻或者悲痛。并不，甚至可以说，专注于身体各个部分的感受只会助长他的放荡欲求。

正如宇智波所说。他正处在他的归处。而他非常乐于服侍带土。多年来的渴望和孤独与法师眼睛的暗示催眠相抵触，转变成了一种危险的混合，让卡卡西更加沉醉于自己的爱情。

从王子喉间发出的声音对黑发男人来说，似乎已经足够作为问题的答案。他放松了链子，再次让卡卡西可以自由地活动自己的头。

“感觉到跪在我面前的有多好了吗？既然今天是你的生日，我会满足你的愿望。”带土拉起固定他袍子的绳子以便在卡卡西面前掏出他的阴茎。“你一直讨厌你的职责……而你想要和需要的是留在我的身边……那么来吧。把自己交给我吧，卡卡西。”

虽然旗木王子觉得前一天晚上他就已经把自己完全都交给了带土，但是法师的话促使他现在开始行动。他把宇智波的阴茎捧在手里，凑上去舔舐顶端。他像小猫一样轻轻地舔了几下，慢慢地品尝新的味道。带土似乎对这样羞涩的做法很满意，他的眼睛紧盯着卡卡西的脸。

“就这样，继续，”法师满怀期待地说。他紧紧抓着卡卡西的头发，把他按在大腿上，确保他无法挣脱。“你知道你只是想取悦我。”

王子再次闭上了眼睛，觉得不再需要和带土保持眼神接触。他的脑海里满满的都是想要成为带土的人，他觉得自己甚至再也没有能力抵抗催眠了。他用舌头裹住宇智波阴茎的头部，将丰厚的唾液涂抹在上面。他内心深处一直在催促他更进一步，将它吞进嘴中。即使带土正抓着他的头发也阻挡不了。

卡卡西终于将龟头含进了温热的口腔。法师嘴里溜出一声愉悦的叹息，他等待着王子将他吞的更深。卡卡西尽力用着舌头，在阴茎插入口腔的过程中舐舔茎身。大概吃进去带土阴茎的一半后，卡卡西决定用手进行协助。他的手指试探着的挑逗着剩下的茎身，等待着对方的反应。如他所料，虽然感觉不错，但是带土并不喜欢任由他挑战他的耐心。

“我清楚你可以吃进去更多，卡卡西。”宇智波低低地警告道。这句话触动旗木内心深处，他把嘴张得更大。起初他用舌头更多的舔弄阴茎，随后用口水涂满茎身，以便以后更容易吃进去。

不耐烦地情绪涌了上来，黑发男人臀部用力，直接把阴茎插进卡卡西的喉咙。王子能感觉到带有强烈欲望的视线几乎将他的脑袋灼出一个洞。旗木只发出了一声被噎住的声音，带土的龟头直接顶到了他的喉咙口。他拼命抑制着呕吐的反射，而对方还一直牢牢按着他的头。

“你看上去还挺享受，”过了一会儿带土补充道，随后又往卡卡西的嘴里进了一寸。他再次用脚踩着银发男人的胯下，卡卡西毫无办法，只能含着阴茎呜咽出声。

他的眼睛里充满了泪水，不仅仅因为粗大阴茎导致的缺氧，也因为一种诡异的幸福感。它们终于从他的眼睛里溢出来，顺着他潮红的脸颊流下。这并没有被无视，因为带土松开了他的头发，抚平了银色的发丝。

卡卡西凹下脸颊，吮吸着带土的阴茎。没过多久，他感觉到脖子上的链子被拉住了。

“够了。”法师说到，而旗木照做了。“如果是送给你的礼物，那么我自然也要确保你感觉舒服。”

他甚至不用命令卡卡西，王子就知道他应该站起来。法师再一拉链子，他就坐在带土的大腿上，两个人阴茎贴在一起。他鼓起勇气瞥了一眼，感觉到了型号差异。想起前一天晚上带土的阴茎在他体内的感觉有多爽快，就让他发出了一声细长的呻吟。

“你想要这个进到你身体里，嗯？”宇智波捏着卡卡西的下巴，让他看着自己的眼睛。“那就乖乖开口求我。”

“带土，求你了……操我，”银发男子扭着屁股呜咽着。作为回应他的头发被揉乱了。

“很好，你喜欢对我唯命是从，不是吗？你解脱了，不再需要差遣别人，只要听从就能获得快乐……从现在开始，我会照顾好你的。”

法师的手从卡卡西的脸上滑下来，爱抚过他的脖子，停在了金链打好的结上。他拉开它，看着斗篷从王子的肩膀上滑落，让他全身赤裸地坐在自己腿上。

带土隔着手套抚摸着卡卡西的胸口，拨弄着他的两颗乳头，卡卡西闭上眼睛愉快地喘息着。黑发法师对这样的反应很满意，他将一枚乳尖夹在指间捻了捻，更进一步刺激对方的身体。

卡卡西弓起背，将自己的胸膛送进带土的手里。他想要更多，前一晚的性爱让他渴望获得同等的快感与刺激。

“求你了……”他语气中透露出绝望，“求你了，带土，我想要你……”

宇智波没说话，他只是拉扯了一下卡卡西的乳头，让他叫得更厉害了。

“你求我的样子真可爱。我真不知道是喜欢你的反抗，还是喜欢你的驯服......无论怎样，你都是那么完美。”

带土的手划过卡卡西的身体托住了背，他俯下身将之前揉弄的乳头含进嘴里。当他的湿热的口腔裹住乳头时，王子更大声地呻吟起来。舌头在他的皮肤上弹弄，舔舐着硬起来的乳头。他轻轻地衔住它，用牙齿拉扯，然后又把嘴唇贴上去吮吸。

银发男人低垂着头，嘴里发出一连串的浪叫，因为带土松开了链子，正用另一只手照顾另一侧的乳头。舌头和手指都是那么灵活，让他喘不过气来。他不得不抓住宇智波的肩膀来撑住自己，指甲几乎抠进了紫色的布料里。

“嗯……啊……带土……”他拼命地吞咽着在剧烈的快感中溢出唇角的口水。“啊……求你……你……你的阴茎……求你插进来……”

带土抬起眼看他，含着乳头笑了起来，他松开嘴直起身。卡卡西的乳尖被他的唾液浸得发亮，因为又吸又舔而涨得通红。

“你想要我的鸡巴插进去吗？有多想？”他双手摸上了王子的屁股，揉捏着问。

“啊！我想要，我非常想！”卡卡西一边呜咽着，一边又扭了扭屁股，向后迎合着带土的手。

“那么，我先给你稍稍扩张一下吧，”宇智波哼笑着，伸出一根手指抵在卡卡西的穴口。“这一次是要我再草草了事，还是我的好婊子会乖乖帮我呢？”

旗木低泣着回应。他并不反对带土的戴着手套的手指在没有润滑的情况下插入他体内的感觉。这有点粗暴，他决定听从自己残存的理智。

“我……我会舔湿你的手指的……”他点头说。

话音未落，法师一下子把三根手指塞进了他的嘴里，同时用另一只手抓紧了卡卡西的屁股。这些手指头玩弄着王子的舌头，催促他涂抹上口水。而卡卡西就像他答应的那样，顺从地吮吸着舐舔着它们。

“你真是太棒了，卡卡西……”看着旗木侍弄他的手指，带土的语气都变柔和了。“我不会放你走的，我知道的，在我身边你将会非常幸福，再也不会有比我身边更好的地方了。”

卡卡西注意到说最后一句话时宇智波的眼中闪过了一丝占有欲。了解到带土不会与别人分享他，这让他高兴地浑身发抖。没有人能够填补对方失踪后王子心中的空缺。而带土的归来，是他这一生经历的最好的事情。

当黑发法师把手指从卡卡西的嘴里抽出来的时候，更多的口水顺着王子的下巴滴落在他的胸口。他懒得舔掉，只是半闭着眼睛大口大口的喘着气。

“求你。”他喘着气说。

“既然你都这么卖力求我了，我都快忍不住要把我的鸡巴深深插进你的身体里了，卡卡西。”带土笑着说，一下子捅进两根湿漉漉的手指。

王子抽了口气，伸手搂住宇智波的脖子，贴近他寻找安全感。带土亲吻着他耳后的头发低声软语地哄他。

“没事的，我清楚要怎么把你彻底打开……稍微放松点，好吗？”他嘴上哄着，手指却与之相反地快速抽插着，指节不断磨蹭着紧缩的穴口。“我喜欢你这么紧，但是现在有点太紧张了。”

“啊……哈……我，我尽量……” 当一根手指擦过前列腺的时候，卡卡西哭出了声着。他摇着屁股夹紧了手指，在体内胡乱戳着。“嗯……带土……还要……”

黑发男人并起三根手指，更加用力地插进他的身体。他将王子如此享受这粗糙前戏的场面尽收眼底。

“就凭我的手指就可以爽成这样吗……你可真是个漂亮婊子。你可真贴心，你也会这么好好的夹我鸡巴吗？”

“是、是的！求你了，我想要，带土……”卡卡西在法师腿上扭动。“我、我就要——！”

临近高潮，他感觉到了下腹发紧。只要再用手指戳几下他的前列腺，他就会哭叫着将精液射在他们俩的肚子上。

带土笑了出来，停下了手指的动作。卡卡西深吸了几口气，因为快感控制不住的泪水溢出眼角，他紧紧抱住了带土，而带土任由他这样做了。过了一会儿，他让银发男人直起身来，看着他的双眼。

“被我操就这么兴奋吗，我还没允许你就要射了？”

“我……”卡卡西还没来得及道歉，宇智波就紧紧抓住了他的臀部，将他的屁股抬起来，悬在他的阴茎上。

“别担心，我现在就给你想要的。”

带土让王子坐在他的老二上，一下子整根插入他的体内。卡卡西叫了起来，他感觉自己被填满了。尽管他已经拼命放松了，还是需要一点时间来适应。他的胸口因为深呼吸而起伏着，他还得眨掉溢出的眼泪。这一点也不难受，虽然阴茎比三根手指要粗，造成的刺痛感却让他感到舒服。

“你很乐意做我的婊子，不是吗？”带土在卡卡西耳边低语道，他又顶了顶胯。“叫出声来，我喜欢听你的声音……”

这些话伴着带土温热的吐息逼出卡卡西尖锐的呻吟。高潮之后他脑子乱成一团，没法控制自己的屁股。

宇智波的阴茎完美的嵌进了他的穴口，茎身摩擦卡卡西的内壁，产生的快感传遍了他的全身。这种感觉难以言喻，带土的阴茎贴着他的内部磨蹭就足以让他在快感中呜咽出声。

法师的手把着卡卡西的大腿，手套防止了指甲抓破他白皙的皮肤。他并没有抬起王子的身体，只是顺着动作轻推着。当卡卡西沉浸在高潮的余韵中一动不动时，带土笑了。

“你难道不想要更多吗？我的老二一次又一次的撞向你的敏感点，就像昨天一样……”他咬了一下卡卡西的耳朵，然后直视他的眼睛。

直视那对能催眠的红色和紫色的眼球后，卡卡西发现自己不愿意眨眼，再次迷失在它们的魔法中。他舔了舔嘴唇，舌尖还能感觉到带土阴茎的味道。宇智波的目光追随着他的舌头，然后再看向他的眼睛。

“继续吧卡卡西。摇动你的屁股吧。主人满意了，做婊子的会更享受，不是吗？”

无视高潮后的疲惫，这句话催促着银发的王子行动起来。他抬起臀部吞下了带土的阴茎，仰着头呻吟起来。他只在黑发的法师腿上停了一下就又重复这个动作。很快，他就开始在带土的阴茎上操弄起自己来，嘴里高高低低地浪叫着。

“操！太……太棒了……对，就这样……”当卡卡西不停地骑着他的老二时，宇智波也快活地呻吟着。他掐紧了卡卡西的左大腿，手指陷进软肉里。他的另一只手落在王子的脸上，只用指节抚摸他的脸颊。“你想再快点，不是吗？”

回答他的只有一声呜咽，卡卡西拼命地摇着屁股。他的阴茎偶尔会抽动一下，前液从顶端流出来。虽然还没有完全硬起来，但是对前列腺持续的碾压还是让他兴奋起来，快感传遍了全身。

带土将两根手指填进他张开的嘴里，露出得逞的微笑。与之前不同的是，这次他并没有玩弄卡卡西的舌头，而是将手指推得更深，像他老二之前做的那样填满他的嘴。

“嘴巴被塞满的时候你也很快乐吧？之前你给我口交的时候可真漂亮......别担心，我会满足你所有的需求的，卡卡西。”他满意地眯起眼睛，声音中透露出欲望和霸道。

王子被手指顶到了喉咙口，他无法正常吞咽，口水打湿了手套的布料。带土手指的轻微抽插都将口水带出来，并随着卡卡西的上下起伏的动作流到他的胸口。

银发男人沉浸在快感中，他含着带土的手指呻吟着，夹着填满他的坚硬阴茎在带土大腿上起起落落。他的眼睛里充盈着喜悦的泪水，他揪紧了指间的布料，满脑子只有自己有多快乐以及如何让带土更快乐。和昨晚相同的无上幸福感充斥着他的内心，他觉得自己很完整，他的整个身体都在叫嚣着说这就是他在世间应该待的位置。

他并未留意带土低沉、阴暗的笑声。卡卡西视线模糊，头向后仰，目光直视着天花板。带土的嘴唇顺着他的脖子留下了一串亲吻，然后王子再次感受到了耳边的滚烫的吐息。

“如果现在所有人都看到你这个样子怎么办？这幅臣服于我，享受着我的鸡巴深深插在你身体里的样子……”

卡卡西惊叫出声，他突然被转过来，面朝着王座厅。带土的脸凑到他的旁边，一只手扶着银发男子的下巴，确定他面向前方。卡卡西瞥向法师，视线对上了那双不匹配的眼睛，法师的双眼可疑地眯起来，嘴角却挂着大大的笑容。

“看啊，看看你现在的样子有多无耻……呻吟着乞求更多的快感，你的鸡巴正随着每一次的插入而抽动......”

当王子的视线再次聚焦在眼前时，他倒抽一口冷气，脸上因为羞耻变得滚烫。几十双眼睛盯着他，数张因为恶心、震惊、恐惧而扭曲的面孔正面对着他。他不明白这些正用厌恶或者质疑的目光盯着他的人都是从哪里来的。

“现在你可别装作不好意思了，在你那么可爱地求我用鸡巴填满你的时候就没戏了......”带土大笑着，在卡卡西试图合拢双腿的时候，他将胳膊插进王子的膝弯，强行将其分开。“我要像所有人展示你，让大家看看你对我是多么顺服。”

“不、不要……别这样……”王子发出哀鸣，他慢慢认出了这些面孔。法师也认得他们。

“看啊，你的顾问，你的臣民……甚至是深得信任的亲卫……他们都能看到你被我的鸡巴刺穿的样子，只是因为这是你想要的......”带土在卡卡西的脖子上印下新的吻痕。“承认吧，卡卡西。告诉他们你是我的婊子了。隐瞒根本无济于事，不是吗？”

眼泪顺着他的脸流了下来，他想闭上眼睛，可惜银发的王子发觉自己做不到。他的视线因为这羞耻的展览而发直，尽管被摆出了如此屈辱的姿势，他的阴茎还是渴望被触碰。他毫无办法，他让自己陷入这步田地。而带土让他做的，只是让他说出那个他已经接受了的事实。

“我、我……”他结结巴巴的，又一次感到自己的脖子被拉住了，带土松开他的下巴，他的手拉紧了锁链。

“说吧，卡卡西。告诉所有人你是我的婊子，告诉他们你多享受这一切。”

宇智波的另一只手握住了王子抽动的阴茎，带给它恰到好处的愉悦触碰。卡卡西在他的抚摸下节节败退，他的啜泣声变成了纯粹快乐的浪叫。欲望驱散了所有的羞耻，他像祷告喘息着念着带土的名字。而最后，那种为了他抛弃一切感觉实在是太好了。

“我……我是你的婊子……带土……”在宇智波的手腕一抖直接将他推上顶峰时他大声地呻吟着。“我喜欢你操我的时候……我想要它……！”

他的话梗在喉咙里，他哭叫着高潮了，阴茎射出一股白色浊液。他垂下了头，不再受迫使他抬头看的催眠的影响，勉强顶在头上的王冠滚落下来。不过他并没有听到它掉在地上的声音，只是觉得脖子上的压力减轻了。

“好了，卡卡西。你是我的。你不再需要它了……”带土的声音听起来很紧绷，因为他也要高潮了。他向上一挺，深深地埋进了王子的屁股，没插多久就射精了。

法师松开了卡卡西软掉的老二，在骄傲地将王冠戴在自己头上后，将他揽入怀中。在感受到带土温热的胸膛贴在自己背上时，卡卡西发出一声满足的叹息。

“你是我的，可爱的王子……”宇智波在亲吻着他湿润潮红的脸。“我会好好照顾你的……还有你的国家……把你的一切交给我，好吗？”

卡卡西眼前一片朦胧，他又看到了空无一人的王座厅，于是懒洋洋的点了点头。他的脑海里一片混沌，舌头也像是喝醉了一样抬不起来。从某种意义上说，他正沉醉于对带土的爱意，这让他深感慰藉。

Fin


End file.
